Baby, It's Cold Outside'
by LeoDiabla
Summary: AidenDanny. Danny searches for Aiden at the CSI Christmas Party and discovers her singing...and decides to join in.


Title: 'Baby, It's Cold Outside'

Author: Dylan, LeoDiabla

Rating: PG-13

Content Warning: If you don't like songfics, this ain't your cuppa tea

Spoilers: Nope...

Archive: Absolutely!

Disclaimer: I own nothing…not even the song…::sigh::

(A/N) Well, I heard this song on the radio, and just _had_ to write a Christmas fic. Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey both sing this song…Oh! And if someone wants Mac/Stella Christmas fic, while they're in Canada, tell me, and I can whip one up.

* * *

'**Baby, It's Cold Outside' (1/1)**

Summary: Aiden/Danny. Danny searches for Aiden at the CSI Christmas Party and discovers her singing…?

* * *

Danny Messer strode through the halls of the CSI headquarters, grinning at the flirtatious looks he received from the female workers. Because Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera had left for Canada to give a lecture and hadn't expected the sudden delay of flights, they were most likely to spend Christmas in white, snowy Ontario.

Danny had taken advantage of this situation and was dressed…well, accordingly, in a Santa suit. He wore a red suit, with 2 pillows padding his stomach, creating an effective large stomach. He had on the traditional white beard, and the red hat, that covered most of his hair. He knew he looked very unlike his usual self, and had decided to search of Aiden Burn.

He rubbed at his left eye, a quick decision at home to pass on his glasses and slip on some contacts. Santa never wore glasses, everyone knew _that_. In the morning, when he had come to work on a case with Aiden, he'd asked her if she was coming to the party, and she'd shrugged carelessly, offending Danny to no end.

He still couldn't understand why she didn't care about Christmas as much as he did. Rounding the corner to their break room, he heard a melodic voice singing softly. Brow furrowing, he leaned in slightly, not wanting to announce his presence, and a smile broke out on his face.

Aiden was knelt down, her head halfway under a Christmas tree as she struggled to, what seemed, push the stand under the tree to hold it in place. Since she was partly covered by the green tree, it was difficult to see what she wore, but Danny could hear her song clear as a bell.

_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're cold as ice_

Though Danny knew that the song was a duet, Aiden had also sung the male's part, and Danny was surprised at how long Aiden could sing before taking another breath. Deciding to join in at the appropriate time, he came in silently and leaned against the door.

"_My mother will start to worry-–--"_Aiden straightened up when she heard a low dulcet crooning, "_Beautiful, what's your hurry?"_

Turning around, she continued, a smile flickering at her lips, while Danny picked off whenever it was his part.

"_My father will be pacing the floor,_

_Listen to the fireplace roar,  
so really I'd better scurry,_

_Beautiful, please don't hurry,  
well Maybe just one drink more,–_

_Put some music on while I pour,"_

The duo had changed their spots, now standing across from each other, the table separating them. Aiden crossed her arms, her eyes laughing at themselves. Danny felt as if she was keeping her distance, and it suddenly hit him that maybe she hadn't recognized him.

Keeping the grin on his face contained, he stopped but the tune continued to flow from the radio. Aiden cocked her head, and Danny found himself sweeping her body with an appreciative glance.

She wore a tight bright red shirt, with a short green skirt, and topped off her look with a Santa's hat. It was obvious that she was dressed as an elf, but Danny swallowed when he saw her ankles. He knew his weakness was a woman's ankles.

Aiden had on a pair of cocktail black high heels with one twinkling diamond at the front, which seemed to be winking at him. The strains that the heels put on her legs were shown at how well-defined her calves looked. They might have been painful for Aiden to wear, but Danny knew that she appeared dead-sexy.

Danny tore his eyes away from her legs and looked up, the song ending long ago. Because Aiden hadn't said anything to him, he was 99 percentsure she had no clue he was in the costume. Taking advantage of this situation, he pulled out a chair, patted his knee, and murmured, his voice deep and suggestive, "You wanna sit on Santa's lap?"

Aidan suddenly giggled, her laughter breaking whatever tension there was in the room, and she came around the table, gently placing herself on his thigh. Danny grasped her slim waist, his hands fitting perfectly, to keep her from falling. _Yeah, right,_ his thoughts mocked him and he pushed them away.

While Danny battled with his carnal thoughts, Aidan looked at him, just feeling as if she knew him. When he glanced upwards, Aiden practically jumped as she saw his eyes, andrealized she was sitting on Danny's lap! A small smirk curved her lips, and her mind was already thinking of ways to 'entice' Danny.

He met her gaze with his and she arched an eyebrow at him, waiting patiently. Danny's hands shifted the silky material of her shirt between them, "So what do you want this Christmas, little girl?"

Her other eyebrow rose to meet its double, and she leaned closer, her fingers playfully tugging at the collar of his shirt. Her face inches away from his; she said coyly, "It's kinda…naughty."

Danny cursed his manhood, and returned his attention to his partner, "Oh?"

Aiden nodded, her eyes reminding Danny of a cat-who-ate-the-canary, "See…I really like this guy." She sighed dramatically, "He's really, _really _cute, y'know, and he's really smart, and he's got these beautiful eyes you could just melt in."

Danny pushed down a jealous growl, and his eyes fixated on Aiden's lips, when she bit on it. Her voice was lowered to a coquettish murmur, and she twirled a piece of hair through her finger.

"But, see, it's hard for us to…flirt, to put it innocently, because it's kinda forbidden."

Danny's brow furrowed as he tried to figure out who Aiden was talking about. Mac? No way…he had it in for Stella. Flack? Maybe…but he wasn't worth Aiden.

"So I just wanted to know if you could let us be together…for just Christmas night…?" Aiden had moved closer, her hands suddenly disappearing.

A strangled noise came from Danny when he felt movement near his…southern regions. He clasped Aiden's hands with his own, and smirked to himself when he saw Aiden still, her eyes slightly widening.

Pulling her towards him, he leaned in, his warm breath teasing Aiden's lips. If she just moved a _bit_ closer…Danny pulled back and she sighed inwardly.

"Tell you what, babe; I'll let this friend of yours know you're waiting for him under the mistletoe. Just tell me his name," Danny kept the curiosity out of this voice pretty well, if he said so himself. Aiden smiled, her aura suddenly shy, and Danny learned he wanted to see more of this side.

"Detective Danny Messer."

Aiden gave him a peck on the cheek, and patted his thigh, her sexy streak back. "Thanks, Santa!" She called over her shoulder as she walked out the door, her hips swaying seductively.

When Danny was sure she'd left, he groaned loudly, his head falling back, and he adjusted his pants discreetly. Of course he was ecstatic that Aiden had feelings for him, but did she _have_ to seduce him like that? He knew she was cheeky, and he loved that about her, but when he saw the pink blush appear on her cheeks…he knew he wanted to see the part of her.

Standing up, he left the room, and saw Aiden's silky brown hair disappear around the corner, and he was about to follow her when his left contact was pushed out of his eye when he blinked. Cursing silently, he held the plastic in his hand as he dug in his pocket to pull out his glasses.

Thanks God he had bought a disposable pair, and he threw out both contacts, and slipped on his glasses. Going the way he saw Aiden walk, he turned corners continuously and grinned to himself when he saw her standing outside, leaning against the doors.

He took a deep breath and was about to push open the door, when his gaze caught the green plant with berries at the top of the door. _Mistletoe_. He shook his head, his mood lifting, and went out, the movement catching Aiden's attention.

When Aiden saw him, a soft rosy flush rose in her cheeks and she smiled at him.

"Merry Christmas, Danny."

"Merry Christmas, Aiden."

Danny stood next to her, his hands stuffed in his pockets, and they lapsed into comfortable silence. Aiden cleared her throat and Danny looked up, when he saw a snowflake flutter down to rest on her hat.

Another fell and another, until the landscape was filled with little bright snowflakes. One rebel flake drifted away from the bunch and rested on Aiden's cheek, and Danny lifted his finger.

"You got a little----" His hand went over to brush it off, but it stayed there, the rough feel of his tip rubbing against her soft skin.

Danny's eyes flickered to her lips and back up, to see Aiden's eyes wide and unsure. He moved in, waiting for any sign that he should stop, and when he got none, titled her chin up and met her mouth with his.

Aiden let out a small mewl and Danny felt a surge of fire in his blood, and he deepened the kiss. Aiden pulled back for a miniscule of a second to pull of his glasses, and wrapped her arms around his neck the tip of his glasses dangling from her fingertips.

After minutes of breathless sensations, they broke apart, and Aiden bit her lip, a smile pulling at her lips. She looked up, and her gaze drifted upwards to the mistletoe. "Tradition, Messer…can't refuse it."

Danny shook his head, a deep vibration of laughter originating from his chest, "I couldn't even if I wanted to."

Aiden let out a tinkling laugh that was muffled against his lips, and she could faintly hear chimes jingling but her mind blanked when he tilted her against his hips, and she screamed in with laughter as she tried to hold onto her hat.

(A/N) Crappy ending, I know, but I don't know how to have ended it…this was supposed to be one page long! Not four! LOL


End file.
